Knocking on heaven's door
by Chisheccid
Summary: Sentía el cuerpo ligero, liviano. Podría jurar que estaba flotando entre nubes blandas y tibias que le hacían desear por más. Varios segundos más de la misma sensación para después bajar en picada hasta el fondo del mar.


Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, el rey de los piratas es Eiichiro Oda.

KNOCKING ON HEAVEN'S DOOR

Sentía el cuerpo ligero, liviano. Podría jurar que estaba flotando entre nubes blandas y tibias que le hacían desear por más. Varios segundos más de la misma sensación para después bajar en picada hasta el fondo del mar.

Gritó… No podía hacer más que eso.

Su cuerpo estaba aprisionado bajo otro que le transmitía una tibieza extraordinaria que al parecer le duraría por siempre. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la misma sonrisa de siempre. Cuando se hubo recuperado, reparó detalladamente en las nuevas facciones de su compañero:

El cabello dorado era ya solamente un recuerdo, en lugar de ellos podía divisar una melena blanca y sedosa que le caía larga por sobre los hombros, la piel tersa había sido sustituida por surcos parecidos al campo donde día con día cosechaban y sembraban sus verduras. Los ojos se habían hecho más tiernos, aunque sobrellevaban el peso de la edad encima de ellos.

—¿Qué miras? —Pronunció Sanji al fin.

—Estamos viejos. —Se tocó la calva para reír despacio.

—Es cierto, estamos viejos, Usopp, y por lo mismo, no deberíamos seguir haciendo estas cosas, y menos en mitad de la playa.

Usopp lo besó despacio.

Era cierto, habían pasado tantos años, los niños que habían adoptado ya se habían hecho grandes y por lo tanto, habían salido a explorar otras islas para formar sus respectivas vidas.

—Ya no hay nadie más en esta playa. —Pronunció el ex tirador mientras le acariciaba el cabello canoso.

Sanji sonrió, se puso en pie sin antes depositar un beso en la mejilla de su amante, estiró las extremidades y miró su cuerpo.

—Ya no somos lo que éramos antes. — Palpó su abdomen lleno de grasa para después mover la cabeza negativamente.

—Me sigues pareciendo tan atractivo como la primera vez que te vi. —Se sentó sobre la arena mientras la marea subía de a poco.

—Eso lo dices porque estás enamorado. —Trató de argumentar. —Ni siquiera mis manos son las de antes, mírame, apenas y puedo cocinar.

—Solamente demoras un poco más. No sé por qué te preocupas. Deberías alegrarte de haber llegado a esta edad, no cualquier pirata lo ha logrado. —Se puso de pie y abrazó por la espalda al atormentado. —Vamos adentro, el frío muy pronto se hará presente y eso es lo único por lo cual deberíamos preocuparnos.

Recogieron sus ropas y se vistieron torpemente. Entraron al hogar; una casa pequeña, pero llena de los más variados inventos posibles.

—¿Quieres algo de comer? Puedo prepararte algo.

—¿Leche con galletas? Me caería bien.

—¿No te cansas de ellas?

—Así empezó nuestra historia. — Su tono de voz se mostraba triste, aunque Sanji no lo pudo diferenciar, tal vez porque ya se había dirigido a la cocina, o quizás porque no lo había escuchado.

Al cabo de media hora, las galletas descansaban sobre la mesa al igual que dos vasos llenos de leche.

Sanji se acercó a la pared para mover un interruptor.

—No la prendas. —Usopp se dirigió a la alacena para coger un par de velas y muy suavemente encenderlas y posarlas sobre la mesa.

—Hace cuarenta y ocho años que hicimos lo mismo, y he aquí, el fruto de la insistencia.

Sin lugar a dudas, Usopp estaba extraño ese día. Quizás era la añoranza de días mejores. No lo culpaba.

—Así que ahora es nuestro aniversario, ¿Por eso me pediste que hiciéramos todas esas cosas descabelladas?

—Quizás. ¿Recuerdas que hace algún tiempo fui a la anterior isla? Traje esto.

Usopp sacó un sound-dial que todavía conservaba y lo puso sobre la mesa, apretó la punta y una melodía suave empezó a tocar.

—Es hermosa.

—Tocando las puertas del cielo. Es la traducción en español. No entiendo lo que dice la letra, pero si lleva ese título, debe ser parecido a lo que siento contigo.

El beso no se hizo esperar, las galletas quedaron olvidadas sobre la mesa y se fueron directamente a la habitación.

La luz del sol se había apagado, y dos amantes solitarios se amaban con dificultad tras las únicas puertas de madera del lugar.

—Es como tocar las puertas del cielo…

*/*/*

La madrugada se hacía presente con su aroma y sonidos típicos de ella. Usopp se levantó sigilosamente, esa habilidad nunca la había perdido, se dirigió a la sala y tomó entre sus manos el dial. Salió de la casa llevando a cuestas una silla y la posó justo donde la marea bajaba.

—Mira tú, llevarme justo en este día.

—_¿Y entonces? _

—_Usopp —La voz del reno se quebró. —No hay mucho tiempo._

No había mucho que decir, ya había visto partir a sus demás camaradas a lo largo del tiempo. Chopper nunca se había equivocado en sus diagnósticos, no debía ser él la excepción.

Durante semanas se había preparado para abandonar el planeta tierra, no le había dicho nada a Sanji por miedo de que no soportara la noticia y partiera él primero.

Sintió su cuerpo más liviano de lo que realmente era, trajo a su memoria cada uno de los instantes junto a la tripulación, junto a sus camaradas, junto a Sanji en ese trozo de cielo… Nuevamente sintió las manos de su amante apretarlo con fuerza y la vista se le nubló

Podría jurar que estaba flotando entre nubes blandas y tibias que le hacían desear por más. Varios segundos más de la misma sensación para después bajar en picada hasta el fondo del mar.

Gritó… No podía hacer más que eso…

*/*/*

La mañana se alzaba gloriosa, el sol iluminaba el cielo que no poseía ninguna nube. Sanji despertó sin encontrar a Usopp a su lado. Salió a buscarlo.

No se encontraba en la pequeña bodega donde últimamente solía pasar más tiempo, tampoco en el arrecife que le gustaba tanto. Tardó horas hasta divisar un pequeño barco a lo lejos. Sonrió, seguramente se trataba de una sorpresa de Usopp, no sería la primera vez.

Sanji se dirigió al pequeño puerto que habían construido años atrás cuando la juventud aún rebosaba en sus pechos.

—¡Chopper! —Gritó con voz ronca al reconocer el barco.

El doctor se bajó con cara de alarma.

—¿Dónde está Usopp?

Poco a poco, Sanji fue comprendiendo lo que sucedía. Chopper en seguido cayó en cuenta de que Sanji nada sabía.

Lo buscaron incansablemente hasta dar con él, sentado en una silla con su mirada fija al mar.

—Usopp, Usopp. —Clamó Sanji, al no obtener respuesta cayó de rodillas sobre la arena húmeda.

Chopper trató de revisarlo en vano, el cuerpo frío y rígido lo decía todo.

—Sanji, mira.

Le extendió el dial que descansaba sobre el regazo del difunto.

*/*/*

Y el tiempo seguía su ritmo.

Sanji se había habituado a la soledad. Era el único Mugiwara que quedaba y por lo tanto, debía vivir con orgullo lo que le quedaba de vida. Lavó el único plato como todos los días y se dirigió a la recámara. Se recostó y encendió el dial. Escuchó la melodía que lo arrullaba en esas noches en las cuales lo recordaba.

Sintió el cuerpo liviano, hasta le pareció que Usopp seguía a su lado. Reconoció su aroma, su voz.

—¿Usopp? Si sigues utilizando ese sombrero te quedarás sin cabello.

—Eso será si llegamos a viejos…

FIN

_Voy a llorar… No sé si el final se entiende, pero es lo que quería expresar._

_Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí._

_Nos leemos en una pronta ocasión._

_Suerte! _


End file.
